Strange New World
by BirdSpell
Summary: We never actually find out what happened after Batgirl captured Robin. This is my take on this little plotline. Takes place during season four episode five of The Batman.


Strange New World

**So, I was watching The Batman episode 5 season four, and I got the idea for this. It's just a short thing that takes place after Batgirl captures Robin during this episode. If you watch the show, you'll know what I mean. This is just what I think might have possibly happened, so don't review saying this is what happened, okay?**

**I own nothing.**

Batgirl didn't know what to do. Batman and Robin had been hit with some sort of toxin that apparently made her and the rest of Gotham look like zombies to the two vigilantes. Luckily, however, they had gone to Arkham to speak with Hugo Strange, giving her the chance to capture Robin.

_Capture Robin... God, all of this is wrong._

Now she was dragging the younger hero, her _friend, _along a corridor at the police station, hoping that the scientists could reverse engineer a cure in time. Barbara felt sorry for the boy- he was obviously terrified, and the fact he was afraid of _her_... it hurt, knowing that Strange's toxin had twisted his perspective until he couldn't even tell that she was trying to help him.

"Let me go! Batman! Batman, help!"

"Robin! Please... stop... fighting!"

She knew he wouldn't. She wasn't sure if he could even hear her, but she had to try... Then she got an idea. Finding an empty room, Batgirl pulled Robin through the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. The bird crouched slightly, as though about to attack, but that was _not_ why she had brought him there. Taking off her utility belt, she slid it over to him, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, see? Trust me." He reached down to pick up the belt, his eyes never leaving her. She was ready for him to attack, but at the same time she hoped giving him the belt would show him she was on his side, and possibly snap his mind back to normal. Batgirl didn't know if that was possible, but she figured it was worth a shot.

"Don't worry, Robin. The scientists here are working on a cure for whatever Strange created. All we've got to do is sit here until they're finished, then we can go save Batman, okay?" She struggled to keep her fear out of her voice. She would be slightly afraid until Batman was back to normal, but at the moment she was really scared. It was just her, and if they couldn't make a cure... she was trying not to think about that.

"Batgirl?" He didn't sound terrified now, just confused and exhausted.

And of course, it was then someone knocked on the door.

"Batgirl."

"Yes Commissioner?" It was weird, calling her father that.

"They've got the antidote. Bring Robin and come with me."

"On my way." She turned to her friend. "C'mon Robin. Time to go," she said, beckoning him forward.

"Please tell me I'm not making a big mistake." So saying, he walked over to her, watching closely for any signs of aggression. Gently grabbing his arm, Batgirl followed her father to the room the scientists had been working in. One of them held up a simple spray bottle.

"Here it is. All you have to do is spray the infected person with it, and they'll be back to normal in no time."

The man handed the bottle to her, and she walked over to Dick. He eyed the bottle nervously, probably trying to figure out what it was.

"Trust me, Robin. This will help." As she spoke, she sprayed him with the powdery substance. He dropped to his knees, coughing as it got into his mouth. After maybe thirty seconds, he looked up.

"Batgirl?" He seemed somewhat disoriented, trying to adjust to the sudden change from the no doubt horrifying things he had been seeing before. Smiling, Babs grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Welcome back," she said, tossing him the antidote. "Now, let's go find Batman."

**So, what did you think? I really wish they had shown what actually happened during this scene, but it would have screwed up the whole 'the-entire-population-has-been-turned-into-zombie s' thing, which is kind of the purpose of the episode. I don't know about you people, but I really thought there was an** **actual zombie plague at first. Looking back, it's easy to see what was really happening, but that's with** **knowledge of the entire episode, so it doesn't really count. Well until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
